horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frick Da Police
Frick Da Police is a song by American rapper and YouTuber RiceGum. The song is a diss track towards YouTuber iDubbbz. Lyrics Dream Addix Calling all units, I repeat, calling all units Shots are fired, I need backup right now Shots are fired A thirty minute vid, I'm who you're obsessed with You look like your sister is the girl that you have sex with Uh, yeah, do you get the message? On Twitter threaten rape, we should get this guy arrested But I'm flexin' Can you get these sheep out my mentions? How can I be mad? Bitch, I sleep in a mansion Try to hold me back but I keep on advancing When I'm looking at his head, oou, that shit so gigantic I’m coming still, bitch, my pocket’s filled with hunnid’ bills I’m in the hills, bitch, my song just did a hunnid' mil' They tellin’ me to stop flexing but I’m stuntin' still I ran it up, all of the sudden bitches wanna chill Ayy, you done crawled out your little cave You got a girl but I can tell that you a little gay Somebody stop the school shooter he look filled with rage Speak on my name, little bitch, I'll put you in the grave In the Wraith, I see stars like I'm K.O.'d Bitches chase me, I don't got no time to chase hoes For this song, I was gonna make y'all wait though But like H3 I had to let the weight go I remember I was broke, I couldn't dress a lot Came up from nothing, little bitch, that's why I flex a lot How much money did this cost you? Better guess, a lot Is this nerd ever getting pussy? Shit, I'm guessing not Yeah, he used to get picked on, he a big nerd He don't got no points, he confuses you with big words He said he study me for months like a mid-term Ayy, Content Cop, can you get up off my dick sir? Yeah, I'm yellow and I'm fly, call me Big Bird They tryna see me start to fall like September Try to roast me in the comments but remember How you gon' support a guy who proudly says the N-word? I ran it up fast, I feel like The Flash You can see I'm getting mad, bringing up the past H3 stop eating snacks, bitch you getting fat Flew out PewDiePie just to fuck him in the ass I ran it up fast, I feel like The Flash You can see I'm getting mad, bringing up the past H3 stop eating snacks, bitch you getting fat Flew out PewDiePie just to fuck him in the ass *Beat stops* Hey, you can't do this, you gotta stop this instant You don't own these streets, you can't just dance here Wait, wait, who turned off the beat? Boy, man, fuck a beat! You're a stalker Ian, you think about me every night He's definitely white, you might as well be Asian because you're obsessed with rice Bill Gates face, body like a girl scout Someone tell this angry Millhouse to take a couple pills and chill out before I knock his grill out I cannot have it you little Mini Bob Saget Get your fucking ass kicked Why don't you buy yourself some thicker glasses You look like Inspector Gadget As far as that girl I trolled, sorry if that offended you I guess I was on some other shit But now I'm guilty yet again because I'm about to expose another bitch You are a 27-year-old game nerd who roasts now 'cause dudes think he's cool We're just lucky he's got this far in life without shooting up a school Fuck with RiceGum and your life's done You little squirmy hater, I didn't know The Sherminator was a nerdy skater Don't threaten me with your vids, Mr. Vanilla ISIS You're the definition of what white is Hell yeah I get big checks, you never seen anything like this So since you like to make vids the next one you make can be about how pathetic your life is Why It Sucks # In this song, RiceGum does not try to prove any of the points that iDubbbz criticized him for wrong. Instead he proves them even more and continues to flex how rich he is on everyone else. # In this song, RiceGum says "A thirty minute vid, I'm who you're obsessed with". RiceGum asked iDubbbz to make that Content Cop on him. In addition iDubbbz has only made 2 videos on RiceGum while RiceGum has made 5 videos which just proves his point wrong. # This music video is the 26th most disliked YouTube video of all time with 1.2 Million dislikes # He thinks that making a joke on iDubbbz's forehead actually does anything. Even iDubbbz makes that joke in his own videos. # The title disrespectful to the legendary song "Fuck tha Police" by the legendary group N.W.A. # In this track RiceGum says "Yeah, he used to get picked on, he a big nerd" which is pro bullying even though in his other song "It's EveryNight Sis" he makes fun of Jake Paul for bullying people which shows how much of a hypocrite RiceGum is. # He calls out iDubbbz for using the N Word even though he uses it as well. # He got terrible rapper and YouTuber Logan Paul to star in the music video # RiceGum's rapping voice is very annoying. # His flow is terrible. The Only Redeeming Quality # The Beat was Well-Produced, But wasted by Ricegum's terrible rapping. Music Video RiceGum - Frick Da Police (Official Music Video) Category:RiceGum Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Diss tracks Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:2010s Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Internet Memes Category:Awful Moments in Music History